heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2006-10-17. Out Of The "Blue", by Greenorbs2
Greenorbs2, 10/17/2006 5:40 PM :First off, I'm a little down in the dumps today, which resulted in my absence from work. It doesn't matter anyway because my girl's sick so I have to take care of the babies. Now that that's out of the way, I have a few issues I'd like to address. No, I haven't been online lately, so those of you who converse with me I truly apologize. Since I was supposed to make it online last Thursday, I will try to make it up to you soon. You know who you are. Stephen: When you viewed my KP fanart, I sensed much disappointment. However, it was only a sketch I drew in under five minutes. No, I'm no where near as talented as all the great artists among this site, but inking is not my field. You asked me if I could draw my "Blue Oceans" characters. Well, I did comission some work, but never received anything. Now I'm out sixty bucks, which resulted in the notion to draw them myself. The last thing I want to do is disappoint you, Stephen so I drew Arnold the way I perceive him in my fic(though I would probably have a different hairstyle). I used the shading technique so you might want to click on the picture for a larger view. As I said before, I can't compete with all these other artists, but I believe this was to the best of my abilities. You said you couldn't see Arnold with a moustache...well...now you can! Helga will be another project. I haven't started that yet. Here's your link. http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/41545454 ---- Cool, 10/18/2006 1:10 AM :You asked me if I could draw my "Blue Oceans" characters. Oh man, I totally forgot about this! So this really is out of the blue for me! Well, I did comission some work, but never received anything. Now I'm out sixty bucks, which resulted in the notion to draw them myself. That sucks! I'd be kickin some ass over e-mail or somethin'! The last thing I want to do is disappoint you, Stephen so I drew Arnold the way I perceive him in my fic(though I would probably have a different hairstyle). You disappointing me? I feel I've let you down! I haven't read anything of BO since chapter...well, I can't remember now. I had so much fanfic on my laptop when it died in March 2005, that is something I'll never make a full recovery from - I had alot of HA! fics and non-HA! fics on there. I really haven't read anything past that date, from you nor anyone else. That was a hectic time for me back then, and over the course of the past year I just never got time to read anything, as I was always so busy - and went through a phase where I just really wasn't into HA! anymore, feeling depressed about my fandom. Its now been so long since I've really kept track of your story, like late 2004/early 2005 - I'd have to restart from the beginning to try and recapture the greatness of your fic. I'm so sorry for not keeping up with it. :( I can't compete with all these other artists, but I believe this was to the best of my abilities. You said you couldn't see Arnold with a moustache...well...now you can! I love the hair on this thing! Its so...layered and shady. Its hard to explain, but I like how it comes off. He really looks grown up there, almost as if he's in his 30's. I find it so odd that he has a moustache. I just don't see Arnold as the type of person that would keep hair on his face, as in the series Arnold has a "clean cut" sort of way about him. Good job on the pic though, I'm looking forward to seeing Helga. Stephen ---- Greenorbs2, 10/18/2006 3:51 AM :Oh man, I totally forgot about this! Yeah, that's why the the title fits the subject. I'd be kickin' some ass over e-mail or somethin'! No, I don't plan on that. Mostly because I don't give out my P.O. box. Usually I give out my roommates address using her name(which is also mine) and since I'm so busy, she takes care of MO's for me. It was probably just a bunch of confusion on my behalf. You disappointing me? I feel I've let you down! Hey, I know you're very busy and I know your computer's died a couple times. Don't worry about it. The fanfic is a colossal piece of work, and I'm still working on it! I love the hair on this thing! Really? It reminds me of a carpet, or of that hair monster that runs around in the loony tunes bits. lol Yeah, I know Arnold seems like a "clean cut" guy, but who knows? In the series, he's only nine years old. There's no telling what he'll look or be like in the future. Helga will be a difficult task, but I will try my best. -Jae-